


Unwind

by Professor_Fluffy



Series: Stony Kink Prompt Fills [6]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Fluffy/pseuds/Professor_Fluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is away on business, and Steve misses him, emphatically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> I should be finishing my other fic, but apparently shower porn is something my brain wanted me to write last night.

Steve rubbed the vivid purple bruise on his cheekbone, his steps dragging as he shuffled into Tony’s bathroom. He balled his dirty uniform top, and tossed it into the hamper, digging at the heel of his boot where a chunk of glass was embedded, before discarding them in a muddy heap. He rubbed his temples, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair.

He twisted the steel taps on the sink and scrubbed his hands clean, when he was satisfied, he grabbed two towels off the rack, tossing one across the floor and draping the other over the toilet lid. 

The apartment was quiet. “Jarvis, Tony's itinerary, please.”

“Anthoney E. Stark, current location, Milan. Expected to return in approximately two days and five hours, Captain Rogers.”

Steve shuffled through the glass jars under the sink until he found the right one, a yellow-gold bath salt, custom made for Tony. Tony had his own scent, manufactured for his personal, private, use. Steve set it on the lip of the enormous tub. 

He stretched slowly, reaching for the shower taps, sticking one hand under the spray until the water turned his skin red and clouds of steam fogged up the mirror. He stepped into the spray, arching his back with a pleased groan as his muscles loosened. He let the grime swirl down the drain in a thin brown trickle, eventually hitting the stopper with his foot. He body ached as he massaged Tony’s shower gel into his skin, letting the tub fill with sudsy water. He could have grabbed a shower in his own apartment, but he was sentimental, and he knew Tony wouldn't mind. Steve reached for the bottle of green shampoo on the top shelf, the one that smelled like apples. 

When he was done rinsing his hair, he lowered himself into the scalding water, tilting his face toward the spray, letting it cascade in a smooth sheet over his parted mouth. He reached up, dragging his thumbs in a sensuous curve around his ears and moaned softly, shivering, as he carded his fingers through his hair. He flexed his toes, eyes closed. He enjoyed the contrast of the cool shower spray and the scalding heat of the bath water. 

Steve ran a thumb over his bottom lip, and nipped, imagining Tony’s mouth slotting over his, eyes warm and indulgent. He laughed a little, low and breathy, remembering the first time Tony let him come on his face in the shower - Tony on his knees, eyes closed, lips parted - Steve’s legs turning to jelly, and then -- Tony’s eyes laced with fine strands of jizz, the protein thick and sticky as it reacted with the water. The crack about his aim only applying to giant metal discs, and shitty attempts at joining the Science Bros club. Then Steve eating Tony’s ass out, after, as he moaned against the slick tile wall, in a mutually agreeable, and deliciously filthy apology. 

Steve moaned, sliding his hand into the water, wrapping it around his half-hard cock. His stomach clenched. He took several shallow, dragging breaths, his eyes slitted as he fumbled for the bath salts, dumping half the bottle into the water, until Tony’s scent filled the air. His dick pulsed in his hand, painfully stiff. He dropped the bottle and shoved a fist in his mouth, moaning Tony’s name - biting into the soft flesh below his thumb, pausing long enough to grab the bottle of astroglide, fully intending to pump every bit of tension in his body out through his cock.

He let his mouth go slack, could feel the sweat running down his neck and back from the humidity. He fucked into his curled fist, imagining Tony’s mouth around him, he slid his other hand into the water, digging his fingers into his ass, letting Tony’s name spill from his mouth like an obscenity as he fingered his hole. He couldn't get enough air. His lips felt swollen. He worried at them. “Oh god, Tony.” His hips bucked. He could feel himself getting close, his balls drawing up against his shaft as his toes curled. He took one last shallow breath and curled in on himself with a guttural grunt, shooting his load into the water.

Steve was startled by an answering cry and jerked the curtain violently, almost dragging the rod out of the wall. Tony was standing in the bathroom door, his tie undone, hair mussed, pants hanging open, one fist shoved in his mouth, and the other around his softening cock. He was starting at Steve, mouth parted, for once at a loss for words. 

Steve flushed, letting himself relax, easing back into the water. “You’re home early. I didn't hear you come in.” He raised a cum spattered hand to his mouth and licked. “I missed you.”

Tony’s knees wobbled, and he grabbed the counter. “I - “ He coughed, clearing his throat. “I heard you calling my name, when I came in, I didn’t think -” he rasped, low and throaty. “You didn’t even hear me open the door, you were so into it, and the way you were moaning my name, god, I don’t think I’ve ever gotten that hard, that quick, Steve. I am so _very_ glad I decided to fly back early.” 

Steve’s eyes were soft, pupils black in the low light. “I’m getting hard again, just watching you,” he muttered.

“Give me a moment, Steve, not all of us have the stamina of a nonagenarian.”

Steve splayed his legs, flicking the stopper with his toes until the water drained past the level of his cock. “I used your bath salts -”

“I can smell them.” Tony was watching Steve’s hand as he stroked himself.

“I wanted to smell like you - the way I smell after you fuck me. I’ve missed you. Missed your cock in my ass. Your fingers inside of me. The way you never shut the hell up.” 

Tony slid to the floor next to the tub and reached into the water, soaking his suit to the elbow. He wrapped his hand around Steve’s erection, thumb flicking hot and sharp against the head of Steve’s cock. “I missed you too. I thought about you last night. They don’t make a toy that can compete with Captain America’s sweet hole.” 

Steve moaned, thrusting into Tony’s hand. “I’m not going to last.” 

“Come for me, Steve. I’m home. Now, come for me.” 

Steve choked, thrusting into Tony’s hand, and came, hips jerking so hard the water sloshed over the lip of the tub, drenching Tony’s suit. Steve grabbed the ends of his tie, and yanked him down for a filthy kiss.


End file.
